Aiden
'General Information' *His primary scales are bright red, while his secondary scales are florescent orange. When caught in the light of the sun at the correct angle, his scales may appear to 'be on fire. *Has a mysterious scar running down the length of his side and on his shoulder he has an unatural green insigma in the shape of a triangle with another triangle on each point. *Has never been in an actual 'FlameWing habitat' *wink wink.* *Aiden has only 'caught on fire' like a normal FlameWing can three times. *Aiden cannot be damaged by fire, but he still feels the pain and burn of it. However, due to painful experiments preformed on him by Ruby and her allies, he has learned to ignore almost all pain caused by fire. *Despite feeling close with and grateful for his new friends, Aiden's biggest fear and paranoia is the thought of lossing them, especially as a result of his own actions, and deathly worried that he may kill them (they would know why he has this fear). ' 'History *Aiden lived away from most other FlameWings while growing up since his parents where one of the first FlameWings to stay on the mainland instead of the FlameWing Island. Because of this, he is unfamiliar with most of the FlameWings' customs and history. *Aiden was captured by a special group of Scarlet's forces and was held underground in a hidden temple for several years along with other dragons who "might be of special interest and use." There, several of Scarlet's associates and her daughter Ruby, as well as any of the "special dragons" who are more than willing to cooperate with Ruby and gain power from it. *Ruby had been interested in FlameWings (as well as other rare dragons) and their powers since the beginning of her life, that is why she was put in charge of this activity when she was not at the SkyWing palace with Scarlet. Since Aiden has never had "full FlameWing powers" she spent the better part of her free time at the temple designing new ways to try to "bring out his fire." They mostly consisted of psychological stress tests (such as trying to anger him) or keeping him fire. *While growing up in the underground temple, Aiden had two friends, an IceWing, Serena, and a NightWing, Szazo *The three of them eventually escaped, but it was all just set up by Ruby, who with several SkyWing guards, killed Aiden's family and severly injured Szazo. *Serena was killed by Aiden, and he has had a hard time forgiving himself for that. Aiden believes that Szazo is also dead, though he isn't. *Aiden spent the next year trying to find Ruby and set things right by killing her. *Now however, he feels that he has gained his life back with his new friends. *More may be expained and added here when revealed during RPing. 'Personality' *Very kind hearted and loyal, with a strong sense of justice. *Due to his isolated past, Aiden is very shy around and not very good at interating with new dragons. *Aiden severly dislikes most SandWing, SkyWing, or SwiftWing. At least, until he gets to know them. Until then, they should not do anything to offend him. *Very naive and sometimes clueless. *Though he is usually very slow to anger, if he IS angered, he will destroy that which set him off with little regard for his own safety. He may also do this if those who are close to him are threatened. *Not the most intellectual dragon, but he can easily feel for others and their emotions. *Cares immensely for those around him. So much in fact, that he is willing to suffer any amount of pain or damage for his friends' expense. If given the oppurtunity, he would gladly give his life for them. 'Relationships'. Mountain Fury - Was the first dragon the Aiden has met since the night that Serena and his family were killed. He trusts her completely and feels that they shared a similar early life controlled by both Scarlet and Ruby. Aiden has promised himself to protect Fury and feels that she deserves the best life possible. Over the course of their adventures, Aiden has developed feelings for Fury and will do whatever is neccassary to make her happy with her life. They are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Frost Fire - The second dragon that Aiden has ever met. Aiden was fast to befriend Frost Fire and trusts him. He knows little about Frost Fire and his origins, but feels that they share a mutual dislike of most SkyWings. Ardens Stella - Aiden is unsure, fearful, and somewhat curious of Arden, but feels that since he has a strong relationship with Frost Fire, that he can trust the RainWing. ShadowEye- Aiden feels that he can trusts ShadowEye with anything. This is Aiden's best friend other than Fury, and Aiden would do nothing to betray his trust. Aiden understands NightWings better than he does any other dragon type. 'My Art Gallery' ' Aidengimp.png Aiden2.png Aiden3 Final.png Aiden4.png|Pretty amazing :D This was traced with permission from http://fourth-star.deviantart.com Im BLAZING.png|Yup! I'm a blazing dragon! valentines_by_starry_flamewing-d8i1ayb.png|A Valentines Day Gift resized_JPEG_1424308846829_428821921.jpg|A gift made for me :3 1510328980.starryshadowwing_received_1612439818812555.png ' The furious five.png Clawoftheclouds.jpg Group.jpg I am your skywing waifu.png Aiden 4 Aiden1200.jpeg Photo on 2013-06-21 at 09.45.jpg|Made by Blizzard of the ice wing Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Dragonsonas